Ekspresikan Dirimu
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Sakura adalah temen baikku tp...kadang-kadang dia sok tau ! apa kupanggil nona-sok-tau-segalanya aja ya ? " Ino menutup bukunya. WARNING : don't read this if u don't like it


**Yo, semuanya kembali lg dgn Halcali-chan...aq membuat story yg baru niih **

**Summary : " Sakura adalah temen baik gw tp...kadang-kadang dia sok tau ! apa gw panggil nona-sok-tau-segalanya aja ya ? " Ino menutup bukunya **

**WARNING : Don't read this if you don't like it **

Ekspresikan Dirimu !

Awal Pertengkaran

Ya...pagi yg cerah, terdengar anak2 kecil lg main bola ada juga yg latihan melempar shuriken. Dan terdengar rimbunan daun yg berguguran, menambah suasana menjadi enak !. Dirumah sederhana itu ada cwek rambut ' blonde ' yg sedang membaca majalah kita intip yuk ( Author bukan mesum lho ^_^ )

Ino POV

" Hmm..menurut para ilmuwan, perasaan akan lebih baik jika menulis curahan hati ke kertas bla bla bla gw mo coba ah ! " kataku. Hai, nama gw Yamanaka Ino, gw sih anak sederhana2 aja, umur gw 16 tahun dan skrng kuliah di Universitas Konoha yg terkenal ( promosi nh critanya ). Gw anak pemilik Toko Bunga Yamanaka yg terkenal di seantaro Konoha

Normal POV

" Temanku... " Ino mulai menulis, " Aku ( dlm menulis harus pake bahasa santun jd pake kata 'aku' deh ) mempunyai temen deket yg bernama Sakura. Sakura adalah temen baik gw tp...kadang-kadang dia sok tau ! apa gw panggil nona-sok-tau-segalanya aja ya ? " Ino menutup bukunya. Kemudian bersiap-siap untuk olahraga pagi, " IBU AKU PERGI YA ".. " Iya " kata ibunya Yamanaka Horu. ' Fufufufu menulis membuat gw nyaman, semoga nggak ketauan si Sakura deh ! toh nanti pas dia minjem gw hapus dulu hehehehe' katanya dalam hati -untungnya bukan ngomong panjang lebar didepan semua orng bs dikatain gila *digaplok Ino-

Disisi Sakura....

" Konichiwa Horu-baachan..Ino-nya ada ? " tanya Sakura sopan, " Yah, barusan dia pergi untuk olahraga ada yg mo dititipkan ? "

" Ano, saya mmo minjem buku catatan Ino ketika saya nggak masuk...bs saya ambil ? " tanyanya lg

" Boleh.. sebentar ya ! "

" Iya "

1 mnt kemudian..

" Yg ini ? "

" Iya, terima kasih Horu-baachan blng ke Ino untuk menelponku ya ? aku mo berterima kasih "

" Baiklah "

" Dadah Horu-baachan sampaikan salam untuk Ino "

" Iya ! akan tante kasih tau !

Di Mansion Haruno..

Keluarlah seorang cwek berambut pink dr limousin itu, melainkan Sakura. Ya dia adalah anak orng kaya, keluarganya mengelola Haruno Corporation yg menjual obat2an terjamin sangat terkenal di Konoha no Sato, tetapi orangtuanya jarang ada dirumah jd sendirian, kadang Ino pun datang ke rumahnya untuk menginap. Pernah sekali Ino tersesat untuk kekamar mandi ketika tidur, untung Sakura punya alat pelacak jd langsung tau Ino di mn

Sakura POV

" Fuh, catatannya bener2 lengkap ! Ino emang hebat- hei tulisan apa ini ? ...umm...umm _' Temanku. Aku punya temen deket bernama Sakura. Sakura adalah temen baik gw tp...kadang-kadang dia sok tau ! apa aku panggil nona-sok-tau-segalanya aja ya ? ' _" Gw kaget bukan kepalang, bahkan temen baik gw pun membicarakan keburukan dr belakang ? sungguh kejam !

" NGGAK AKAN GW MAAFKAN " teriakku terisak " Apakah itu yg disebut teman ? " tanyaku dalem hati berulang kali...hati gw cukup terpuruk nggak bs menerima kenyataan ini, nggak menyangka Ino temen terbaik gw menusuk gw dr belakang...jahat sekali. Gw coba untuk menenangkan diri, tp tdk bs entah napa dada gw bergemuruh saking kesalnya gw nggak bs tenang, bagaimana tdk ?. Gw berkepikiran untuk memarahinya didepan Horu-baachan n Inoichi-jiichan, tp kukurungkan niatku. Kurebahkan badanku ditempat tidurku yg super empuk, kuletakkan salah satu tanganku dikepala. " Dasar menyebalkan " gumamku..kemudian aku terlelap

Disisi Ino..

" Huaa...badanku segar sekaliii !.... " Ino baru selesai mandi abis olahraga, " Ino-chan !, td Sakura dateng... " ibunya angkat bicara, " Oh ngapain ? " tanya Ino dgn innocent-nya

" Dia meminjam buku catatanmu, katanya suruh nelpon dia... " ucapannya terpotong oleh Ino " APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?, BUKU CATATANKUUUUU ?! UOOOOOOOOOOOOHO MUAAAAAAAAAAY GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ! APA YG IBU LAKUKAN SIH ? " teriak Inodgn lebaynya

" Nyeh, ibu cuma memberi catata kamu ! emang napa ? "

" OH CHIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK !!!!! AKU HARUS KERUMAH SAKURA ! "

" Ada apa sih ? dasar anak jaman skrng " kata ibunya sambil geleng2 yare yare

Ino POV

Aku berlari dgn kencang " Jgn2 Sakura udah baca lg ? Oh noo "

Sampailah dirumah Sakura yg megah

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong _

" Iya nyabar kek ! " kata suara cwok..itu pembantunya Sakura...Kakashi

" KAKASHI ! ADA SAKURA NGGAK ?! "

" Eh ? lg mandi... "

" TERIMA KASIIH ! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

" Mereka mo ngapain sih ? jgn2...aah aah mana mungkin ? ngeres amet dah gw n]mending baca Icha Icha Tatics

Normal POV

" Semoga Sakura blum selese mandi n gw ambil catatan gw " Ino masuk kekamar Sakura..." Gw ambil ah...kok ada Dia..RY ! Kebuka nggak ya ? buka aja deh....APA-APAAN INI ? "

_Selasa 1 September 2009 _

_Aku baru tahu kalo sahabatku sendiri mengata-ngataiku..hatiku hancur..dadaku selalu bergemuruh...dia menusukku dr blkng...aku sedih sekali...padahal Ino sendiri sok cute maka panggliannya nona-sok-manis. Aku masih sedih sekali...._

" SI..SIALAN ! DIA SENDIRI MENUSUK GW DR BLKNG ! " teriak Ino kesal...

" Ngapain loe disini ? keparat brengsek ' berambut blonde ' ? " kata Sakura sinis.. baru selesai mandi tp udah pake baju

" Sakura...ternyata loe sendiri menusuk gw dr blkng ! "

" Oh ya ? dan sapa duluan ? "

Ino tdk bergeming sedikitpun, dia akui Sakura emang pinter membalik keadaan dr dia yg di olok menjadi orng lain yg diolok.

" JAWAB GW ! "

" LOE TUH EMANG SOK TAU ! SELALU MERASA DIRI LOE BENER ! MENTANG2 PINTER !

" HUH ! ITU LOE SEBUT JAWABAN ? SUNGGUH KONYOL ! SANA PERGI ! "

" Tunggu gw mo minta maaf... "

" NGGAK USAH MINTA MAAF AMA GW ! SANA PERGI ! PELAYAAAN BAWA DIA KELUAR "

" Baik ! ayo keluar "

" SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Bruk...Ino diusir dr Mansion ini, dia segera membersihkan debu-nya dan berjalan pulang. Baru kali ini Ino n Sakura bertengkar hebat, biasanya kalo bertengkar pasti langsung baikan ~ tp kali ini nggak, " Hiks huuu...huuhuuu ini salah gw ! kenapa gw harus kyk gt ? "

Dr sini berawal lah pertengkaran Sakura n Ino !

**To be continued**

**Halcali-chan : Selesai juga...gw mikrnya susah nih **


End file.
